Demencia
by lynavra
Summary: Tres días de incertidumbre son demasiado y Emmett es incapaz de pensar en lo que sería de él si sus hermanos muriesen. Peor aún, lo que sería de su ángel si eso ocurriera.
1. Decepción

_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. Me quedaría con Emmett para mí solita, pero Rosalie me arrancaría la cabeza, so... Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, así que no me sacará de pobre._

_Shortfic de sólo dos capítulos, que funcina como complemento de mi fic "Benditos Olvidadizos". Es el POV de Emmett y estaría encuadrado a la par que los capítulos tres y cinco. También quiero avisar de que se puede leer perfectamente de manera independiente; no son necesarios entre sí. Y este era el que más ilusión me hacía. Recomendación musical: "Space dementia" de Muse._

-.-.-

**I. ****Decepción**

Jasper y yo estábamos regresando a casa de Tanya después de un par de días de caza por los alrededores.

Preferimos no alejarnos demasiado más que nada por cómo estaba en aquellos momentos la situación en nuestra familia.

No era agradable recordarlo. De hecho, trataba de olvidarlo con rapidez, pues cada vez sentía que el dolor por la pérdida se incrementaba en mi interior. Bella me caía bien, era simpática y muy graciosa, como una muñequita torpe y algo diabólica, pero lo sentía con mayor profundidad por mi hermano. Edward la amaba de verdad y no podía tan siquiera imaginarme cómo llegaría a sentirse si se enterase de aquello. Seguramente, no volvería a ser el mismo.

Por eso no quise alejarme mucho de Rose; ahora estaba sola, con Tanya y los demás pero sin ninguno de nosotros, y sabía que no lo estaría pasando demasiado bien. La conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo. Además, en su preciosa cabecita seguramente no haría más que dar vueltas al asunto, y prefería dejarlo estar. Era mejor que removerlo hasta conseguir que nos salpicara a todos.

Pero en el fondo fue algo inevitable, imaginé.

Jasper iba demasiado callado, la marcha de Alice no le había sentado especialmente bien.

—Alegra esa cara, hermano —le dije a la vez que le daba un golpecito en el hombro. Giró la cabeza hacia mí y me lanzó una mirada furibunda, ni siquiera me contestó—. Venga, no seas tan aburrido. ¿Sabes? No es nada divertido estar así.

—Vaya, perdona que no esté montando una fiesta de despedida para Alice —dijo entre dientes.

—Bah, no seas exagerado. Seguro que mañana ya está aquí y podéis jugar juntitos.

—Emmett… —quizá me estaba avisando, pero yo pasé de él. Evidentemente.

—¿Qué?

—Que te calles. Mira los pájaros y a mí déjame pensar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te echo una carrera. De aquí a la rivera, ¿qué te parece?

Sólo intentaba distraerle, joder, ni que fuera algo tan perverso. Es que me miró con una cara… que habría sido digna de verse porque si hubiera podido, me habría devorado con la mirada.

Después de eso, ni se inmutó. Continuó caminando como si nada, ignorándome. Eso me cabreó, así que decidí incordiarle esta vez a propósito hasta que echó a correr y yo di por hecho que había aceptado mi proposición de la carrera.

Al final acabé adelantándole y llegando yo primero al punto que, más o menos, le había dicho que fuera la meta. Y se quedó mirándome de manera significativa.

—¿Estás contento ya?

—Mucho —inflé el pecho, llenándolo de aire. Y empecé a reírme.

—No tengo ganas de bromear ahora, Emmett. Sólo quiero regresar a casa de Tanya.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te encuentras… mal? —le pregunté, sintiéndome confuso. No sabía qué hacer, era imposible que se sintiera mal físicamente. Y si era de manera emocional, yo estaba perdido. No iba a darle un abrazo para consolarle.

—No, estoy perfectamente —parecía reticente. Probablemente no quería contarme lo que le pasaba—. Es sólo que, bueno, no es más que un presentimiento.

—¿Crees en esas tonterías de los presentimientos? –cuestioné, alzando una ceja.

—Sí —me contestó tajante.

Vale. Jasper era así. Cuando no le quería dar más vueltas a lo mismo, te lo decía claramente y sin dejar paso a que tú le dieras la vuelta y siguieras maquinando sobre ello. Además, te dabas cuenta de la razón que tenía y ni le rebatías la opinión, porque en el fondo tenía las de ganar y los sabías.

Estiré los brazos de manera instintiva y le di un golpe a uno de los árboles, que se tambaleó entre los demás. Jasper se me quedó mirando, pero yo no pude evitar echarme a reír. Hasta que escuché algo en la lejanía, un sonido que por mucho que otros no lo notaran yo jamás podría obviar.

—¿Rose? —murmuré en voz muy baja—. Jasper, ¿has oído eso?

—¿El qué? No estaba prestando atención, lo siento. No he oído nada.

Quizá había sido mi imaginación. Cuando no estaba con ella solía tener alucinaciones varias y era probable que ese fuera el momento de una más. Sin embargo, me pareció extraño porque yo estaba concentrado en otra cosa, por una vez. Era imposible que hubiese imaginado el eco de la voz de Rosalie en ese instante.

Así que empecé a mover la cabeza de un lado para otro, intentando encontrar lo que estaba buscando en mi cabeza, alguna pista de aquel sonido.

No me hizo falta más, ya que volví a escucharla. Me estaba llamando, me pedía ayuda. Era Rose, mi Rose. Y necesitaba mi ayuda.

Me empecé a poner nervioso y agarré a Jasper del jersey, sin darme cuenta.

—Joder, Jasper, es ella —exclamé, y eché a correr en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido.

Ni siquiera me fijaba por dónde iba, ni tampoco necesitaba hacerlo. Mi instinto natural me guiaba entre los árboles sin necesidad de tener especial atención hacia ellos, era algo que salía solo e impedía que me estampara contra cualquiera de los troncos. Seguramente iba arrancando a mi paso alguna que otra rama molesta que se interponía en mi camino, puede que algún árbol entero, no estaba seguro, la verdad es que no me preocupaba precisamente de eso. Únicamente me interesaba encontrar rápidamente a Rosalie, que me llamaba de manera insistente y su voz sonaba lastimosa.

Aquello no me gustó nada, no era buena señal.

Pronto la vi, venía corriendo igual de rápido hacia mí. Parecía asustada. Ni siquiera nos paramos y la recogí entre mis brazos.

—Emmett, Emmett —seguía susurrando ella, totalmente azorada.

—Shhh, ¿qué pasa? —le pregunté yo, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

A nuestro lado, Jasper estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Se mantenía de pie, seguramente sintiendo todo lo que Rosalie tenía en su interior y que yo ni siquiera era capaz de comprender en ese momento. Asimismo, ella no paraba de balbucear. Era incapaz de terminar ninguna palabra a derechas y no recordaba haberla visto así nunca.

—Despacio, Rose, respira —le dije, haciendo que alzara la mirada—. ¿Ya? Venga, tranquila, cielo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Rosalie? —le ofreció Jasper, ella ni le miró.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo… no quería… no sabía que fuera a pasar esto. Lo juro. Yo sólo…

—Eh, preciosa, despacio —le pedí.

—Edward… —gimió, y se abalanzó sobre mí.

Habría caído de espaldas contra el suelo de no ser por mis reflejos, pero pude agarrarla antes.

No me gustó nada que el nombre de mi hermano saliera a colación en ese momento, no parecía un buen presagio. Aunque no sabía por qué. Supongo que sería uno de esos malditos _presentimientos_ que decía Jasper.

No pude evitar que una mueca de dolor atravesara mi rostro al recordar a mi hermano y lo que le había ocurrido a su novia humana.

Pasaron varios segundos y Rosalie no volvió a decir una palabra. Estaba demasiado asustada y me lo estaba transmitiendo a mí. Por alguna razón, yo lo sentía como ella. Estábamos conectados. O es que sencillamente todo lo que a ella le preocupaba lo hacía conmigo también, por la misma causa.

Le dije a Jasper que se fuera a casa si quería, pero el rehusó la oportunidad. Prefirió quedarse allí con nosotros, seguramente por si Rosalie necesitaba ayuda.

Tembló entre mis brazos y me hizo fruncir el ceño, pues estaba empezando a inquietarme demasiado el no saber qué ocurría y, más aún, la actitud que estaba teniendo.

La tomé de los hombros y traté de apartarla un poco de mí para verle la cara. Sin embargo, ella se negaba, hacía fuerza en mi contra y yo no quería presionarla para no hacerle daño. Hasta que la moví como pude, a pesar de sus intentos por conseguir lo contrario.

Tenía el rostro contraído en un gesto extraño que la hacía parecer vulnerable, inocente.

—Eh, Rose, no me asustes más. Dime lo que te pasa —le pedí, entrecerrando los ojos ante su mueca.

—He llamado a Edward —dijo en un susurro que todos pudimos escuchar a la perfección.

No pude evitarlo, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa inicial. Y estoy seguro de que mi cara reflejó algo más que eso: decepción. Profunda y total decepción.

—¿Qué has hecho, Rose? —traté de que mi voz fuera lo suficientemente reprobadora, sin dejar ver demasiado el dolor y la intranquilidad que aquella noticia suponían para mí. Pero creo que no lo logré.

—¡Rosalie! —gritó Jasper.

—Era absurdo, no podía más. Tenía que contárselo, era necesario. No me sentía bien mintiéndole —nos explicó, mirándome a los ojos.

Tuve que apartar la mirada, me sentía fatal. Aquello me pareció horrible debido a que todos habíamos decidido que lo mejor era mantener a Edward al margen de la noticia de la muerte de Bella, al menos por el momento. Era innecesario que lo supiera, y más aún por teléfono. Era demasiado impersonal y doloroso.

Pronto noté que Rosalie seguía ahí, arrodillada delante de mí, mirándonos alternativamente a ambos. Ninguno le decíamos nada. Yo me sentía herido y Jasper… bueno, no sabía cómo se sentía él, pero supuse que no estaba precisamente feliz. Parecía algo nervioso a pesar de su habitual templanza.

Alcé la vista hacia ella, que continuaba inexpresiva. Tenía la boca cerrada, apretada, y sus ojos podían no decir nada, pero yo estaba seguro de que intentaba decírmelo todo con ellos. Parecía una escultura, perfecta.

—Está bien, aceptamos que le hayas llamado —empecé, sin contar con ningún tipo de aprobación por parte de mi hermano—, ¿eso es todo? ¿Por eso te has puesto así? Me has asustado.

—No, en realidad no es sólo eso —dijo sin dejar de mirarme. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, por la incertidumbre más que nada.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasa, Rose? Edward no se lo tomó bien, ¿verdad? Seguro que te gritó. De todas formas, tampoco sé muy bien qué esperabas que hiciera…

—No, no me gritó —añadió ella—. Fue arisco, pero no me dijo nada cuando se lo conté. Me colgó —sorprendentemente no noté ningún tipo de rencor en su voz. No lo esperaba.

—Bueno, cielo, eso también entraba dentro de las posibilidades, ¿no crees?

Estaba nerviosa, lo percibí en seguida. Hablaba a trompicones y continuaba con ese gesto casi inexpresivo en el rostro. No era habitual en ella, ni siquiera cuando se peleaba con Edward. Precisamente el que ambos discutieran lograba otro tipo de sensaciones por su parte. Además, parecía tener prisa, como si hubiera algo que quisiera contar de manera rápida pero no se viera capaz para ello.

—No… no se trata de eso. Me da igual que me colgara, en realidad —se calló de repente. Miró hacia el suelo y lo recorrió con la mirada, a la vez se humedecía los labios. Yo adoraba aquel gesto—. Pero después llamó Alice y…

—¿Alice? ¿Cuándo ha llamado? —saltó Jasper, agachándose en el suelo junto a nosotros.

—Unos minutos después de terminar de hablar con él.

—¿Te dijo algo? ¿Cuándo volverá?

Ella cerró los ojos y pude ver cómo le temblaban los labios. Otra mala señal.

—Isabella está viva —abrió los ojos y me miró, fijamente. Nada más escucharla no pude parar de sonreír, la noticia me hizo muy feliz y pensaba que a ella también, pero no era así. Eso me descolocó.

—¿Viva? Pero Alice… —decía Jasper, algo confuso.

—Claro, es por eso —aventuré—. Bueno, si te preocupa haberte precipitado con Edward, podemos volver a llamarle. Seguro que ni se lo creyó, ya sabes cómo es.

—No. Sí me creyó.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo más, por lo que me quedé con la boca abierta sin conseguir que ningún sonido saliera de ella.

En ese momento lo comprendí.

Por eso mi ángel estaba así, por una vez Edward la había creído y no había supuesto nada bueno. Esa era la razón por la que se había adentrado en el bosque llamándome a gritos, pidiéndome ayuda. Había hecho algo malo y las consecuencias iban a ser peores. Debí haberlo imaginado, debí hacerlo, pero… Jamás imaginé que hubiera podido pasar algo así.

Mi boca se fue cerrando muy lentamente y al mismo tiempo empecé a negar con la cabeza, de manera muy suave. Para que sólo ella lo percibiera. Intenté negar lo evidente, lo que no quería escuchar. Sin embargo, ya era tarde, yo mismo me había hecho mi propia imagen en la cabeza de lo que iba a suceder.

—Ha ido a Italia —añadió con un deje en la voz. Fue casi un susurro. Los brazos le colgaban a ambos lados del cuerpo, igual que si los hubiera mantenido alzados buscándome y yo no hubiera ido hacia ellos, dando como resultado que hubieran caído muertos a su lado sin ningún tipo de vida ni aspiración a ella—. Alice e Isabella van a seguirle. Van… van a coger un avión —dijo, por fin.

—No —dijo Jasper, mirándola con furia—. Rosalie, no.

—Yo… no pensaba que fuera a ocurrir esto. Alice ni siquiera me llamó para decirme que todavía seguía viva y estaba con ella. No sabía…

—Eso no es excusa —escupió mi hermano—. Se suponía que nadie iba a hacer ningún comentario sobre el tema y tú has tenido que hacer lo que te ha venido en gana. Creía que eso te había quedado claro.

—Jasper, basta —le pedí.

—No, tiene que oírlo. Debe darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho —noté que sus palabras le dolían a Rosalie y eso me hizo envararme.

—He dicho que ya basta —rugí.

—Me importa una mierda lo que baste para ti, Emmett. Si le pasa algo a Alice…

—¿Qué harás? —le reté, colocándome delante de él y dejando a mis espaldas a Rosalie.

No me contestó. Se quedó allí quieto, estoico.

Sabía que nunca le haría daño a Rosalie, pero era lo que iba a decir y no pensaba permitírselo. Él jamás nos habría hecho daño a ninguno de nosotros, o quizá sí, no estaba seguro. Supuse que para él nuestra familia no era nada sin Alice. Después de todo, si no la hubiese encontrado, él no estaría con nosotros. Probablemente ni siquiera llevaría nuestro estilo de vida. No pensaba dejarle acercarse ni un solo milímetro más a mi mujer.

Él me miraba, seguramente sopesando las posibilidades que tenía para emplear su don conmigo. Pero no le serviría de mucho, pues debíamos actuar deprisa; las vidas de mis hermanos estaban en juego y no iba a dejar que les ocurriera nada.

Se levantó del suelo y se alejó un poco de nosotros. Asimismo, Rosalie seguía detrás de mí, sin decir nada. Creo que estaba esperando a que fuera yo quien le dirigiera la palabra.

—No iba a hacerle nada —murmuró Jasper. Bajo ningún concepto le habría hecho ningún daño a Rosalie, mas no iba a correr riesgos.

—Lo sé —mentí—. Será mejor que vayas a buscar a Carlisle y Esme. Creo que iban a volver hoy, pero no estoy seguro. No te costará demasiado rastrearles.

—Supongo que no.

—No les va a pasar nada, lograremos ir a por ellos. Si no, siempre podemos ir a carganos unos cuantos Volturi —le prometí, totalmente emocionado con la simple idea.

Nos miró a ambos, se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió corriendo.

No había tiempo que perder y necesitábamos a Carlisle para hacer aquello. Yo habría salido en ese mismo momento hacia Italia de no ser por cómo vi a Rosalie, allí, en el suelo. Estaba como ausente, no parecía ella. Había momentos en los que me miraba, pero estaba vacía. No _era_ ella. Antes al menos había tratado de pedirme ayuda con sus inexpresivos ojos, pero ahora ya ni eso. Ni lo intentaba.

Un temblor me recorrió el cuerpo.

Culpaba al ser que más había amado en toda mi existencia de algo que ya era totalmente inevitable, pero la culpaba por ello. En aquellos momentos me sentía incapaz de pensar en nada razonable, ni la causa, ni la excusa que podía haberla arrastrado a contarle la verdad a mi hermano después de haberle pedido que no lo hiciera. Yo mismo se lo supliqué y no me escuchó. Ahora sólo quedaba actuar para remediarlo.

—Será mejor que vayamos a casa de Tanya, Jasper no tardará en volver —le sugerí. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y se levantó del suelo, ni siquiera se limpió los pantalones. Me miró y echó a andar—. ¿Rose?

Se giró y volví a mirarla, ya ni mantenía levantados del todo los párpados. No le dije nada más. Me coloqué a su altura y comenzamos el regreso a la casa.

Cuando llegamos, vimos que la mayor parte de la familia de Tanya ya había vuelto. Estaban en el salón y la entrada, extrañados de que Rosalie no apareciera por ningún lado. En cuanto la vieron, se tranquilizaron, si bien ella no les hizo el menor caso.

Pasó a su lado sin dirigirles la palabra, ni les lanzó una mirada. Se comportó como si no existieran, los esquivó y subió a nuestra habitación.

Suspiré.

Todos se lanzaron sobre mí para preguntarme qué demonios había pasado y yo se lo conté. Más o menos. No me apetecía entrar en detalles, sólo quería salir corriendo a buscar a mis hermanos. O algo. Y no estaba seguro de si Carlisle aprobaría el que todo el clan de Denali estuviera involucrado en nuestra particular _guerra_.

No me paré a darles más explicaciones, sólo las necesarias para que no nos molestaran durante un buen rato. Hasta que regresara Jasper. Así que me dirigí escaleras arriba hasta el dormitorio en el que nos habían colocado. Era bonito y, eh, la cama era enorme.

Encontré que la puerta estaba entreabierta, si bien no me paré a llamar sino que la abrí del todo. Asomé la cabeza y vi que Rosalie estaba sentada en una silla, al fondo de la habitación. Mirando quién sabe qué, probablemente nada.

En cuanto me escuchó, alzó el rostro. Seguía tan terriblemente hermosa como siempre, pero le faltaba luz.

—Si quieres, puedo marcharme —le comenté, ya que no quería molestarla. No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, ni cómo se sentía. No me había dicho nada en todo aquel rato.

—No es necesario. Supongo que será mejor que te quedes aquí, en vez de abajo para atajar todas las estúpidas preguntas.

—Está bien, Rose. No más preguntas.

Cerré la puerta con un golpe seco sin darme cuenta del ruido que había provocado, y fui rodeando la habitación hasta encontrar el borde de la cama, donde me senté. Empecé a masajearme las manos.

—No ha habido preguntas, ese es el problema —dijo de repente.

—¿Cómo? —me sentía algo confuso, no tenía demasiado claro cómo debía tomar su comentario. Pensé que prefería olvidarlo, no quería que pensara que la culpaba de lo que estaba pasando aunque en cierto momento hubiera sido así—. ¿Te molesta que no te haya preguntado qué demonios está pasando?

—No. Lo que me molesta es que no me hayas preguntado qué cojones estaba pasando por mi cabeza cuando lo telefoneé.

—Nena, sabes que te pones fea cuando dices esas cosas —no me gustaba que usara tanto ese vocabulario. Ella puso una mueca, pero fue pasajera—. No sé, creía que el no hablar de ello te haría sentir mejor. Nada más.

Me encogí de hombros y ella se rió de manera amarga. Echaba de menos sus grandes y deslumbrantes sonrisas.

—¿Sentirme mejor? ¿De veras crees que algo tan nimio como eso puede llegar a hacer que me sienta mejor en un momento como este?

—Creía que sí —me encogí de hombros—. No voy a culparte de nada, Rose.

—No hace falta que me culpes por ello abiertamente, sé que todos lo hacéis. Y supongo que esta vez tenéis razón —su voz seguía siendo un susurro. Grave, sin vida.

No dije nada. Respiré hondo y agaché la cabeza.

En teoría, Rosalie tenía razón. Todos la culpaban. Los que lo sabíamos ya, y los que todavía no lo hacían ya les llegaría el momento. Me sentía mal, no me gustaba pensar algo así de mi mujer. En el fondo, no se lo merecía o yo no quería otorgarle un peso como aquel.

—¿Lo ves? —levanté rápidamente la cabeza—. Me culpas.

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a…

—No hace falta que lo hagas. Ni siquiera te atreves a preguntarme cómo estoy o si os lo he contado todo. No dices nada, eso es el primer paso de la culpa —me explicó con tono cortante.

—¿Quieres que te diga que te culpo de lo que está pasando? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —le cuestioné, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo una mueca de duda en mi cara.

—No, Emmett. Eso no es lo que quiero —iba a ponerme a hablar, pero me detuvo con un gesto de la mano—. Quiero que me ayudes. Me siento mal, me siento desgraciada, ni siquiera me puedo mantener en pie y tú únicamente te preocupas por las estúpidas preguntas. Quiero que digas lo que piensas. Quiero que actúes, maldita sea.

Seguía sin ser el tono habitual de su voz, no tenía la misma fuerza de la que podría haber tenido esa misma acusación en un día normal. En serio, no se parecía en nada. Habría saltado a morderme, y sin que hubiera ningún contexto divertido para mí. Y en cambio, aquella vez era como si me suplicara, como si me pidiera que en verdad la ayudase. Pero no sabía cómo actuar, ni qué quería que hiciera.

Me sentía impotente por verla así y no ser capaz de alegrarla, sacarle una sonrisa o hacerle olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Fue increíble cómo me sentó aquel comentario, lo noté como si algo me taladrara la cabeza: se sentía desgraciada de un modo en el que no la había visto nunca. Ni siquiera se parecía a momentos de peligro que habíamos pasado anteriormente. Aquello era distinto, veía cómo Edward y Alice estaban en peligro y ella había sido partícipe para que todo sucediera. Lo vivía de manera muy intensa y yo no podía repararlo.

—Sentía que _debía_ hacerlo —me confesó, tomándome de nuevo por sorpresa. No era habitual que Rosalie se confesara, no solía compartir de manera tan abierta sus inquietudes—. Pero jamás pensé que algo así podría… ocurrir. No lo imaginé, creí que las cosas se arreglarían y todos volveríamos a ser felices. Que tú volverías a ser feliz.

—¿Yo? Cariño, soy feliz. Bueno, en este momento no demasiado, pero no hay nada que me haya impedido serlo todo este tiempo.

—No es verdad, le echas de menos —me cortó. En cierto modo tenía razón, pero eso no importaba.

—Es posible, le quiero y las cosas son muy aburridas sin él sacándote de quicio —puse una sonrisa torcida y vi que ella esbozaba una pequeña y triste línea curvada con sus labios—. Y no hace falta que me expliques que este pequeño incidente no estaba en tus planes, Rose. Sé que no tenías intención de que ninguno estuviera en esta situación, ni siquiera Bella.

Puso una mueca de dolor en cuanto mencioné su nombre. Solía hacerlo, pero normalmente eran muecas que a muchos les habrían parecido petulantes o altivas y a mí me parecían de lo más tiernas. Aquella vez sentía en serio lo que estaba diciendo, ella sabía tan bien como yo que no deseaba la muerte de Bella Swan. Al menos no después de comprobar lo que podría traer como consecuencia si llegara a producirse de verdad y no hubiera sido un mero intento de diversión.

—No estás demasiado preocupado —dijo, mientras se alisaba los pliegues de su camiseta. Camiseta que, por supuesto, estaba perfecta y sin ningún pliegue que alisar. Era una especie de tic nervioso que tenía a veces.

—¿Por qué debería estarlo?

—Emmett, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que cuando alguien te habla debes prestar atención? —me preguntó, dejando entrever cierto tono burlón. Me reí—. Estoy hablando en serio.

—Yo también —le aseguré, totalmente convencido—. ¿Por qué he de preocuparme por algo que vamos a solucionar en cuestión de poco tiempo?

—Pareces muy seguro de eso —susurró.

—¿Acaso tú no? —le pregunté, sintiéndome ofendido—. Preciosa, confío en nuestras posibilidades. Nadie podrá con nosotros, y menos una panda de momias.

Menos mal que Carlisle no estaba cerca. Si no, seguramente aquel comentario le habría molestado bastante. No solíamos hablar de sus antiguos _amigos_, al menos no cuando estaba yo delante, pero él siempre los había tratado con respeto y elegancia. Aún así, no serían ellos los que me impidieran traer de vuelta a mis hermanos, evidentemente. Ningún grupo de vampiros, por muchos años de sabiduría que tuviesen, iban a poder conmigo o con mi familia. Ni en broma.

—Me preocupa no llegar a tiempo —me confesó—. Si les pasara algo, yo… No quiero ni pensarlo —entrecerró los ojos, a causa del dolor que eso le provocaba.

—No digas esas cosas. En serio, me ofendes pensando así —me levanté y me acerqué hasta la silla en la que estaba sentada, me arrodillé a su lado y le di un pequeño toque en la barbilla—. No les va a pasar nada.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Sabes que sí. Y también deberías saber que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que vuelvan lo antes posible, sólo tenemos que esperar a que regrese Carlisle y diga lo que debemos hacer.

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, ya deberíamos haber salido hacia Italia —dijo, nerviosa. Yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero debía poner un poco de orden a la situación antes de que terminara convirtiéndose en un caos.

—Sabes que estoy contigo —le ratifiqué. Ella empezó a morderse el labio interior de manera descontrolada, y miraba a todas partes—. Pero tendremos que esperarles.

¿A quién quería engañar? No me gustaba esperar, me ponía ansioso.

De alguna manera, Rosalie tenía razón, el peligro estaba en no llegar a tiempo. No en si podríamos o no podríamos con los Volturi, ya que eso era innegable. Les pegaría una paliza, uno por uno si era necesario.

Por eso empecé a ponerme un poco nervioso. Jasper estaba tardando demasiado en traer de vuelta a Carlisle y Esme, ya deberíamos tener un plan trazado. O mejor, ¿para qué demonios queríamos un plan? Era simple: llegar, buscar, entrar, pegar, recoger y salir. No hacía falta un esquema para conseguir aquello con un resultado favorable a nuestra familia.

Nos quedamos en silencio, uno al lado del otro. En el fondo, ella no tenía ganas de hablar y yo no quería molestarla, así que lo mejor era permanecer así.

Llegó un momento, no recuerdo cuándo, en el que le pasé el brazo por detrás de la espalda y la agarré del hombro para acercarla hasta mí. Y allí se mantuvo, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

Normalmente el tiempo pasaba muy deprisa para mí, todo volaba de un momento a otro, pero aquel día era al revés. Los minutos se hacían pesados e incluso estuve a punto de tirar contra la pared el maldito reloj que había en una de las mesillas.

De repente, ambos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar un sonido procedente del piso inferior y notar el efluvio de varias _personas_ a las que conocíamos bastante bien. Salimos disparados de la habitación y menos de un segundo más tarde ya estábamos frente a Carlisle, Esme y Jasper.

Enseguida me di cuenta de que Rosalie permanecía detrás de mí, casi fuera del alcance de la mirada de los demás. Estaba nerviosa otra vez, cohibida. Supuse que no querría ver la reprobación en sus miradas. Algo que no pude evitar que ocurriese, pues mientras intentábamos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo, nuestros padres dejaron bien clara su opinión al respecto de lo que mi esposa había hecho.

Puede que tuvieran razón, que se hubiera precipitado y hubiera ayudado a que aquel desastre sucediera, pero era innegable que sus intenciones no habían sido malas. Lo supe desde el primer momento, ni siquiera me hizo falta ver lo destrozada que estaba para darme cuenta. La conocía perfectamente y no había un ápice de maldad en su interior, muchísimo menos hacia nuestros hermanos. Eso era lo que más le dolía, poder llegar a perder a Edward y Alice.

No obstante, jamás dejaría que eso sucediera y menos aún que recayera sobre su conciencia. Nunca permitiría que soportara ese peso sobre sus hombros.

Rosalie no habló aquella vez, únicamente se dedicó a escuchar y asentir de vez en cuando a pesar de no estar conforme con las decisiones. Yo tampoco lo estaba. Carlisle confiaba profundamente en que ninguno de sus antiguos amigos accedería a la absurda petición de Edward y por eso mismo creía que no debíamos intervenir, menos aún sin tener noticias de Alice y lo que ella estaba viendo.

Al mismo tiempo, Esme estaba destrozada, tanto como mi mujer. Sin embargo, concordaba con la opinión de mi padre sobre no actuar todavía. Caso distinto era el de Jasper, al que no recordaba haber visto tan inquieto.

Pronto nos separamos de los demás y volvimos a la habitación, ambos poco satisfechos con el resultado del estúpido _plan_. ¿Acaso pretendían que me quedara sentado mientras mis hermanos iban en busca de pelea? ¡Y una mierda!

—No pienso hacerles caso —dijo de repente Rosalie, que entró justo detrás de mí y cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

Se quedó allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados y mirándome.

—Genial, ¿qué pretendes que hagamos? —lo preguntaba en serio, con tono de profunda emoción. Yo tampoco estaba dispuesto a esperar noticias, así que su comentario fue como música para mis oídos—. Estoy a tu disposición, preciosa, ya lo sabes.

—Lo único que sé es que me da igual lo que puedan llegar a decir o pensar los Volturi. No voy a dejarles llegar tan lejos, quiero ir a buscarles yo misma. Debo hacerlo.

—¿Alguna sugerencia? Porque yo tengo un par de ideas que… —todas se resumían en: pegarles una paliza y sacar de allí a mis hermanos, justo después. No pensé en lo que venía _antes_.

—Salir corriendo hacia Anchorage. Cogemos el primer avión que salga para Europa y el resto lo hacemos corriendo, me da igual si me ve alguien.

Directo, simple y conciso. Era jodidamente perfecto. Un brillante plan creado por la mente de mi maravilloso ángel. Todo saldría genial. Yo puse una media sonrisa a la vez que ella torcía la cabeza y ponía un gesto interrogante en su cara, me estaba esperando. Pero eso no hacía falta, estaba bien claro lo que pensaba hacer.

—Perfecto. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? —le dije.

—Ya mismo, así todavía podemos intentar llegar a tiempo. No me fío de los vuelos, eso será lo más complicado, pero una vez estemos allí no tardaremos demasiado en presentarnos en Volterra —me explicaba, gesticulando demasiado—. Y cuando estemos en la ciudad, sólo tenemos que ponernos a la vista de Edward, yo me disculparé y se lo explicaré todo. Así cambiará de opinión —se detuvo a pensar un instante—. Y si no lo hace, nos lo llevaremos a rastras.

Parecía muy segura de las posibilidades de su plan, aunque yo no lo estaba tanto en lo referente a mi hermano. Por alguna razón pensé que le daría exactamente igual lo que mi mujer pudiera llegar a explicarle, ya que no era precisamente la persona en la que más confiaba. Sólo deseaba que pudiera llegar a creerme a mí, que fuese capaz de darse cuenta de que yo sería incapaz de mentirle, a pesar de molestarme profundamente que pensara así de Rosalie.

Si no, no me importaría nada en absoluto ponerle las manos encima a mi hermano y sacarlo de aquella maldita ciudad arrastrándolo si fuese preciso.

—Me parece bien, pero no podemos irnos sin avisar —añadí, mientras hacía crujir mi mano derecha.

—Les dejaremos una nota, así les explicamos lo que vamos a hacer y todas esas tonterías.

—¿Crees que no se darán cuenta antes de que puedan ir a buscarnos? —cuestioné, algo confuso.

—Carlisle es incapaz de usar nuestras capacidades cerca de las personas, y eso incluye la _rapidez_. Con el jeep jamás nos alcanzarán —comentó, totalmente complacida por tenerlo todo preparado.

—Genial, nena, a veces eres maquiavélica.

Me acerqué hasta ella y la besé, aunque me detuvo en seguida. Me sonreía, pero no quería perder más tiempo y, por una vez, yo estaba de acuerdo con aquella intención. La dejé a ella que escribiera la nota, y antes de medio minuto ya me la estaba enseñando.

—Vale, ya está —cerró el tape del boli que había empleado—. ¿Dónde lo dejamos, aquí o en la entrada?

Al final decidimos que lo mejor era dejarlo en la puerta de nuestra habitación, así únicamente lo encontrarían si subían a buscarnos. De todas formas, no tardarían mucho rato en percibir que no estábamos en la casa, así que tampoco teníamos demasiado margen para andar preocupándonos de todo aquello.

Estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo mejor era saltar por la ventana, directamente, sin pasar por la entrada de la casa ni nada. Y echamos a correr en dirección al aeropuerto, acompañados únicamente por el pequeño bolso de Rose en el que llevábamos los pasaportes y unos cuantos cientos de dólares por si había que sobornar a alguien.

-.-.-

_**N/A**__: espero que os haya gustado y que sea más o menos comprensible. La verdad es que a mí el resultado me agrada bastante -cosa rara-, pero ya me diréis. _

_Hay que aclarar el que la historia comienza en el momento exacto en el que termina uno de los Extras que Stephenie Meyer publicó en su web, aquel en el que Rosalie acaba de llamar a Edward y luego habla con Alice. Es allí donde sabemos que Emmett y Jasper están fuera, presumiblemente juntos, y que cuando ella sale a buscar a Emmett se supone están en el bosque colindante. _

_Ya sabéis, cualquier cosa, en un RR. Me gusta saber que no escribo para las paredes. Y me haréis muy féliz :)_


	2. Tensión

_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. Me quedaría con Emmett para mí solita, pero Rosalie me arrancaría la cabeza, so... Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, así que no me sacará de pobre._

_Pretendía esperar algunos días más para subir esto, pero he visto que se me iba a juntar con demasiadas cosas en estas dos próximas semanas, más luego después que me voy de vacaciones. Así que aprovecho hoy que tengo un tiempo libre para hacerlo. __Este es el último capítulo del shortfic. Y no, no habrá más. _

_-.-.-_

**II. ****Tensión**

No tuvimos ningún tipo de problema para llegar a Anchorage, ni tampoco a su aeropuerto. Los problemas llegaron una vez allí, con las enormes filas de pasajeros esperando para no ya tomar sus vuelos, sino comprar sus billetes. Maldita sea, siempre tenía que pasarnos lo mismo.

—Señora, ¿le importa? Yo estaba antes —le decía Rosalie a una mujer de unos treinta años que intentó colarse. Yo me estaba desesperando.

—No, jovencita, yo estaba aquí primero.

—Mentira.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó la mujer, ofendida.

—Que no quiera colarse, señora —su tono se volvió dulce de repente—. Tengo mucha prisa, así que regrese a su sitio. Si no le importa.

La mujer se la quedó mirando y se encontró con una de esas profundas miradas de odio que a veces le gustaba emplear. No volvió a decir nada más. Consiguió que se callara y se colocara en su verdadero sitio sin entorpecernos a nosotros. Justo después, Rosalie se irguió sobre sí misma, alzando la cabeza. Yo me eché a reír.

Pasamos cerca de veinte minutos en aquel horrible lugar, atestado de humanos. Había tenido que ser, precisamente, aquel día cuando se produjeran atascos y retrasos en los vuelos. Genial, toda la suerte estaba de nuestro lado, fijo. Así que yo me sentía completamente impaciente y no paraba de moverme de un lado a otro en la larguísima fila, logrando que Rose me instara amablemente a que me detuviera de una vez.

En realidad, el haber estado esperando tanto tiempo allí metidos fue lo que me impulsó a no sorprenderme excesivamente cuando Jasper se nos acercó desde un lado. Lo raro habría sido que después de haber salido hacía casi cincuenta minutos de casa de Tanya, nadie hubiera intentado seguirnos. Jodidos atascos.

—Tenemos que hablar —nos dijo. Rosalie le miró, sosteniendo firmemente el bolso y sopesando las posibilidades.

—Está a punto de ser nuestro turno, nos vamos.

—Lo sé, pero ha llamado Alice.

No fue necesario mucho más para disuadirnos. Más que nada porque queríamos saber cómo estaba nuestra hermana y Jasper no parecía especialmente propenso a contárnoslo mientras pagábamos los billetes. Debía de ser algo importante si había venido hasta allí para avisarnos.

Miré a mi esposa y la vi dirigiendo la vista hacia el suelo, apretando los labios. Enseguida se metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja derecha y encaminó sus ojos hacia mí. Ambos asentimos y nos separamos de la fila, donde habíamos preparado un nuevo embotellamiento, para seguir a Jasper fuera de ella.

—Más vale que sea algo importante, porque acabamos de perder la oportunidad de coger un maldito avión en esta maldita Terminal —gruñí cuando nos hubimos parado.

—Si no lo fuera, no habría venido a buscaros —rodé los ojos—. Antes no estaba en contra de que actuarais, incluso estuve a punto de salir detrás de vosotros para acompañaros. Pero en el momento en el que se lo estaba proponiendo a Carlisle, sonó un móvil. Era Alice, me dijo que no serviría de nada que fuéramos nosotros allí, que eso sólo ayudaría a Edward a precipitar sus actos. Que lo llevaríamos directo hacia el golpe de los Volturi —Rosalie frunció el ceño y encogió todo su cuerpo, tuve ganas de acercarme a ella y abrazarla, pero no lo hice.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso? —cuestioné, ya que aquello no me convencía en absoluto. No me parecía una excusa factible—. ¿Por qué cree que no vamos a poder detenerle antes? Podemos contarle la verdad.

—Es Alice —se limitó a contestar—. No creo que ahora haga falta que te dé mayores razones para creerla en este tipo de cosas.

—Ya se ha equivocado antes, ¿por qué ahora sería distinto? —preguntó Rosalie, esta vez. Estiró todo su cuerpo, recuperando su postura habitual y dejando a un lado la anterior, que la hacía tan indefensa.

—Fue un error, de acuerdo, pero eso no significa nada.

—Para mí sí —añadió, ofendida.

—Rosalie, no está en mi mano arreglar eso. Te pido perdón por cómo me comporté antes en el bosque. No fui nada razonable y me arrepiento de ello, pero no voy a permitir que desconfíes de ella y menos en un momento como este.

Yo no estaba seguro de si debía intervenir en aquella conversación, pues parecía más un diálogo de a dos. Si bien seguía agitado y necesitaba saber de una vez qué le había contado mi hermana.

—¿Y bien, qué piensan hacer Bella y ella? ¿Qué ha visto? —pregunté.

—No creo que sea este el mejor lugar para hablar de ello, sería preferible regresar a casa de Tanya —sugirió, mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Está bien. De todas formas, ahora ya hemos perdido el turno y jamás conseguiremos comprar absolutamente nada aquí —añadió Rosalie con un deje de desprecio.

Hicimos caso a la petición de Jasper y regresamos a Denali. No realizamos ningún comentario durante el trayecto, pero me di cuenta de que Rosalie se encontraba peor que antes. Cuando salimos parecía que se había tranquilizado un poco, quizá fuera la idea de poder ir a solucionar las cosas ella personalmente, no sé, pero había algo. Sin embargo, ya no era así, volvía a estar prácticamente del mismo modo en que la encontré en el bosque. Y eso no me gustaba nada.

Mis peores temores se confirmaron en cuanto llegamos a la casa, pues parecía que se encontraba en su propio mundo y no prestaba atención a nada más. Estaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, tanto que ni se inmutó cuando Esme se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Parecía ausente. Estaba como ida.

—¿Rose? Cielo, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntaba Esme, mientras le apartaba unos mechones de pelo de la frente.

—Será mejor que entremos —les dije, poniéndole una mano en la espalda a Esme.

Cruzamos la entrada y allí estaba Eleazar, aguardándonos.

—Emmett, me alegro de volver a verte —chocamos las manos un instante, y se dirigió a Carlisle—. Estaremos fuera, al parecer Tanya desea estar en contacto con la naturaleza un tiempo. Ya sabes cómo es. En realidad, está preocupada. Pero si necesitáis ayuda, venid a buscarnos. Os ayudaremos cuanto podamos, sólo tienes que pedirlo, Carlisle.

—Muchas gracias, amigo. Pero de momento nos apañaremos solos, no importa.

—Está bien. Espero que todo se arregle, de veras.

—Yo también.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Rosalie y yo estuvimos sentados en las escaleras, dentro de la casa, quizá esperando que se nos comentara lo que sabían o simplemente deseando que el tiempo pasara más deprisa. Ella no había abierto la boca en ningún momento y yo me limitaba a sujetarla entre mis brazos. No obstante, fui capaz de atisbar que al otro lado de la casa, Carlisle y Jasper discutían algo, mientras que a Esme la localicé en el piso superior. Estaba sola.

Yo no paraba de acariciar el hombro de mi esposa, haciendo círculos, a lo que ella ni siquiera respondía. Estaba seguro de que no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía por allí, seguía en trance o algo parecido. Entonces fue cuando decidí acercarme a la cocina, donde hablaban Carlisle y Jasper.

Se giraron mucho antes de que yo entrara, por supuesto, ya me habían oído llegar.

—¿Qué pasa, Jasper? —le interrogué algo furioso—. Nos has sacado de la Terminal, estábamos a punto de marcharnos a buscarles y ni siquiera has venido a contarnos qué te ha dicho Alice.

—Creía que preferías estar con Rosalie, no se encuentra bien.

—Eso ya lo sé, gracias. Conozco perfectamente a mi mujer para darme cuenta de que no debo dejarla sola ahora mismo, pero no puedo quedarme esperando a que os dignéis a contarme lo que ocurre.

—Tranquilo, Emmett. No hay nada que tú o Rosalie no podáis saber. Jasper únicamente estaba poniéndome al tanto de los detalles —me dijo Carlisle. Su aspecto era deplorable, igual que el de Rose.

—Genial, ahora quiero saberlos yo.

—Ve a buscar a Rosalie —me aconsejó mi padre.

Salí corriendo a por ella, pero ya no estaba en las escaleras.

Fruncí el ceño, ya que no la creí capaz de desplazarse en aquel momento. Así que decidí rastrearla por la casa, tarea que para mí no era especialmente difícil debido a que era como un imán que me arrastraba hacia ella incluso cuando se encontraba lejos.

Llegué hasta la puerta de la habitación que tenían allí Carlisle y Esme y sin querer me puse a escuchar a través de la puerta, pero no oí nada. Nadie hablaba.

No estaba seguro de si debía entrar o era preferible que bajara yo solo a escuchar lo que Jasper tenía para nosotros, mas me intrigaba saber qué hacían ellas dos. Tan calladas. Y mentiría si dijera que no me sentía ciertamente ansioso por no estar con Rosalie; la necesitaba. Además, sabía que no me habría perdonado excluirla de una reunión como esa. Así que decidí abrir la puerta lentamente, sin llamar.

Ninguna de las dos pareció percatarse de que había entrado en la habitación.

Mi mujer estaba echada en la cama, de lado, abrazando la cintura de Esme mientras ésta le acariciaba el pelo. La estaba peinando.

Parecía una imagen sacada de un portarretrato, una escena perfecta llena de cariño y ternura, pero no pude evitar sentir que lo que ahí había era demasiado dolor contenido. Fue como si yo pudiera notarlo. Como si en vez de ser Emmett, fuese Jasper, y aquella ola de pena me arrastrara y me golpeara contra una enorme roca punzante.

—Carlisle quiere hablar con nosotros, es urgente.

Ambas se levantaron rápidamente de allí y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba esperándolas, todavía en el pasillo. No me dijeron nada, sencillamente me siguieron.

Esme se acercó a mí y me acarició la mejilla con su pequeña y delicada mano. Y a pesar de todo, ella seguía trasmitiéndome la misma ternura maternal que había recibido de ella desde hacía tantos años. Después tomó una de las manos de Rosalie y fue caminando con ella agarrada, como solía hacer yo.

Preferí no entrometerme más de lo que ya había hecho al llamarlas.

En el salón nos situamos muy cerca los unos de los otros: Esme y mi esposa estaban sentadas en el sofá, todavía muy cercanas; yo me coloqué en el reposa-brazos, justo a su lado; mientras que Jasper y Carlisle hicieron lo propio con un par de sillas, poniéndolas muy próximas a la parte delantera del sofá.

—Está bien, supongo que ya va siendo hora de que hablemos de lo que está pasando —nos dijo Carlisle—. Las cosas no están bien y ahora mismo lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

—¿Cómo que esperar? ¿Esperar a qué? —pregunté, me sentía muy incómodo.

—A que Alice y Bella lleguen a Volterra y saquen a Edward de allí.

—¿Creéis que es algo posible? —cuestionó Esme en voz muy baja—. ¿Va a darles tiempo? ¿Qué ha visto Alice?

—Alice parecía segura de sus posibilidades —nos mintió—, pero todavía no podía ver nada con claridad. Edward no se decide por un plan concreto, no para de cambiar de opinión y eso la desconcierta —explicaba Jasper.

—Pero, entonces, si no tiene un plan determinado, ellas no podrán saber cuál es su siguiente paso —dije, a la vez que fruncía el ceño. No me estaba ayudando lo que mi hermano comentaba, eso no me tranquilizaba precisamente.

—No es que cambie de plan, eso está más que claro. Lo que él hace es intentar escoger la _mejor_ manera para llevarlo a cabo.

—¿Y cuál es su plan?

—Quiere que los Volturi le destruyan. Pensaba que ya habías captado la idea, Emmett.

Torcí el gesto de mi cara, me jodió la manera en que lo estaba comentando. Claro que sabía lo que se proponía, por eso quería ir allí y traerlo arrastras yo mismo. Quería quitarle esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, más aún a sabiendas de que Bella seguía viva. _Estúpido Romeo_.

—Jasper, por favor —le pidió Esme, que cada vez se abrazaba más fuerte a Rosalie.

—Lo siento.

—Bien, ya nos hemos dado por enterados de la situación actual de Edward. El caso es: ¿cómo vamos a lograr detenerle? —añadí, evitando mirar a mi mujer. Me comportaba así porque no podía soportar verla de aquella manera. Mi cerebro iba a mil por hora, totalmente desesperado, tratando de encontrar alguna manera para hacer que todo su dolor desapareciera sin contar con el don de mi hermano.

—Esa tarea está en manos de Alice y, sobre todo, de Bella.

—¿Qué piensan hacer? —cuestioné, cruzándome de brazos.

—Es fácil: van a buscarle y Bella se pondrá delante de él. No creo que haga falta nada más para convencerle de la realidad.

—¿Alice se ha llevado a Bella a Italia? —preguntó Esme algo asustada—. Y ¿qué piensa su padre de todo esto? Estará preocupado.

—En realidad, me parece que no lo sabe. No al menos de manera directa, le dejaron una nota.

—¿Una nota? Santo Cielo.

—Tenían prisa, no podían hacer otra cosa —explicó Carlisle, tendiéndole la mano a Esme—. Al parecer, Edward llamó por teléfono a casa de los Swan y confundió un comentario del joven amigo de Bella. Pensó que Charlie estaba en el funeral de su hija y eso fue lo que le hizo entender que… Bueno, que la información que había recibido era cierta.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Rosalie se enderezaba y miraba a Carlisle. Ni siquiera en una situación así Edward la había creído al cien por cien. Por mi parte, habría deseado que por una vez hubiera pasado de mi mujer y no hubiera prestado ningún tipo de atención a lo que le contaba, para no tener así que realizar una investigación que resultó ser pésima.

—Genial, entonces ¿debo suponer que nosotros no pintamos nada en todo esto?

—Piensa lo que quieras, Emmett, pero esto es lo que hay —me explicó Jasper.

—¿Qué dice Alice sobre nosotros, acaso no podríamos ayudarlas?

—¿Qué crees que pasaría si fueses tú el que se colocara delante de Edward en vez de Bella? ¿Te parece que se apartaría de su cometido y correría a darte un abrazo? —me pareció captar cierto matiz de sarcasmo. Odiaba su sarcasmo.

—Puede que sí. Tú no lo sabes.

—Pero Alice sí —resumió con tono serio—. Y dejó bien claro que no debíamos interponernos, que no conseguiríamos arreglar nada y estaríamos lanzando a Edward hacia los Volturi.

—Los Volturi me importan una mierda.

—Emmett, basta —me pidió Carlisle—. Estoy seguro de que ellos no suponen ningún problema, no accederán a la petición de Edward. Pero no podemos hacer nada contra lo que él decida intentar para lograr forzar sus actos, y en eso sólo puede ayudarnos Isabella.

A mi lado, Rosalie no paraba de revolverse en el sofá. Se sentía muy incómoda y no había hablado en todo el rato, me parecía extraño. Pensé que aquella reunión la haría reaccionar, que la sacaría del trance en el que se había sumido y que la traería de vuelta de la nada. Mas no fue así, hasta entonces.

—No puedo soportarlo más.

—¿A qué te refieres, Rose? —le preguntó Esme, soltándola del todo.

—No puedo seguir escuchándoos hablar de esto con tanta pasividad. ¡Se trata de Edward y Alice! ¿Acaso creéis que van a llegar a tiempo? ¿Qué van a conseguir algo?

—Si nosotros no confiamos en ellas, ¿quién lo hará? —añadió Carlisle—. Sé que es difícil, Rose, pero tienes que aguantar. Como todos nosotros. Esto no nos hace más gracia que a ti, pero no hay tiempo de hacer otra cosa.

—¡Podríamos haber intervenido!

—No habríais logrado nada, salvo poneros en peligro también vosotros.

—¿Cómo que peligro, de qué hablas? —cada vez estaba más asustada.

—Supongo que ya va siendo hora de decir la verdad. Debemos ser realistas, la propia Alice lo ha dicho —le lanzó una mirada significativa a Jasper—, hay pocas posibilidades de lograr salvarle y, yendo allí, Alice y Bella se están poniendo en peligro. Lo mismo que os habría pasado a vosotros si hubierais decidido ir.

—¿Estando en peligro las hemos dejado ir solas? —preguntó, levantándose del sofá al mismo tiempo—. Esto es increíble, no sé cómo podéis soportarlo. Si creéis que me voy a quedar aquí mientras ellos se ponen en peligro, es que vais listos.

—No podemos intervenir, Rosalie.

—No voy a quedarme aquí.

—Acabaríamos complicándolo todo.

—Me da igual, Jasper. No voy a estar aquí como si no pasara nada, mientras mis hermanos se ponen en peligro —exclamó, para después apretar los labios y tener una mirada de furia que me quitó el aliento.

No pude detenerle a tiempo. Lo vi venir, pero no reaccione con la suficiente rapidez como para poder superarle a él. Y un segundo después, mi mujer ya estaba sentada en el sofá, tranquila, sin decir una palabra. Odiaba que le hiciera eso, más aún en un momento como aquel en el que necesitaba desahogarse después de tantas horas de silencio y rabia contenida.

Ahora me miraba a mí y no tuve demasiado claro lo que quería decirme, seguramente me reprocharía no haber actuado para _ayudarla_. En fin, estaba claro que aquel día la suerte no estaba conmigo.

—Jasper, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso —gruñí.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Ya, claro. Seguro que ella no se ha dado cuenta —Rosalie confiaba en él, siempre lo hacía, por eso le resultaba doloroso que recurriese a su don para hacerla _entrar en razón_.

Me hice un pequeño hueco en el sofá y la abracé, a pesar de que ella trataba de apartarse de mí.

—Entonces esto es todo, ¿no? Tenemos que quedarnos aquí a esperar noticias, sin saber ni siquiera si esas noticias llegarán —Jasper torció el gesto ante mi comentario.

—Mañana ya deberíamos saber algo, a lo largo del día —añadió Carlisle.

—Estupendo.

Enseguida me llevé a Rosalie de allí hasta nuestra habitación. Ella era perfectamente consciente de que Jasper había apaciguado su momento de explosión rabiosa, así que prefería alejarse de allí. Igual que yo.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y se tumbó sobre la colcha de la cama, dándome la espalda.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Me da igual —me contestó en un susurro.

Se aovilló todavía tumbada y no volvió a decir nada más.

Estuve a punto de marcharme, pensando que eso la tranquilizaría más, si bien me di cuenta de que no era eso lo que quería. Lo que deseaba era que yo permaneciera allí con ella por propia voluntad, sin necesidad de pedírmelo. Y así lo hice, me tumbé a su lado y la abracé.

Le pasé un brazo por la espalda, haciéndola moverse ligeramente, y el otro lo coloqué por delante llegando a tocar una de sus manos y dejando la mía allí.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, la verdad, lo único que sé es que estuve muchísimo rato así, sin moverme ni un milímetro. Únicamente mirando su dorada y maravillosa melena, con unas ganas terribles por conseguir que volviera a ser la de siempre. Mi preciosa Rosalie.

—No quería que pasara esto —susurró contra nuestras manos, sacándome de mis pensamientos cuando estaba a punto de inclinarme sobre su espesa cabellera y aspirar su aroma—. De verdad, no era mi intención. No sabía que fuera a reaccionar así.

No hacía falta que me lo dijera, yo ya lo sabía. Empero, quizá era una forma de hacerme ver que en verdad era así, ella no quería disgustarme y menos de aquella manera. No dije nada.

—¿Lo sabes, verdad? —preguntó—. ¿Sabes que no lo hice apropósito? Emmett, ¿lo sabes?

—Claro que lo sé, Rose —contesté, simplemente. Y le di un pequeño beso en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

De ese modo estuvo algo más calmada durante las posteriores horas. No volvió a hablar y continuó mirando hacia la nada, que parecía localizada en las profundidades de la colcha de la cama. Asimismo, seguía sin moverse, pero no hacía nada por alejarme de ella, lo que era un alivio. De todas formas, no me gustaba verla así; era capaz de sentir todo su dolor, toda su angustia y eso me estaba haciendo daño a mí también.

De repente noté que Rosalie empezaba a realizar presión sobre mi mano, como hacía horas que no había hecho. Parecía haber _despertado_.

—No quiero que les pase nada. No puedo… no puedo quedarme aquí a esperar mientras ellas tratan de salvarle —apreté la mandíbula, ya que me sentía igual que ella. Demasiada impotencia—. Emmett, ¿me estás oyendo? No puedo soportarlo.

—Es la única oportunidad que tenemos. Nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada, sólo queda esperar —escuché cómo soltaba rápidamente el aire al respirar—. A mí tampoco me gusta esto.

—¿Y si no llegan a tiempo? ¿Y si Bella se rompe una pierna y tienen que detenerse? —me eché a reír—. Yo no le veo la gracia, esa muchacha es muy torpe. Ya viste lo que pasó cuando… En fin, espero que haya aprendido a mantener el equilibrio.

—No seas mala, Rose.

—Supongo que me equivoqué con ella, supongo que… En el fondo tú tenías razón.

—Sabes que siempre la tengo, nena —bromeé ante su reticente tono de voz.

—Y supongo que también me equivoqué con respecto a Edward. Visto lo visto, la quiere más de lo que parecía —aunque no pude verla, supe en seguida que su cara se había contraído en una mueca de asco.

—Está bien que te hayas dado cuenta. Además, Bella es quien va a ayudarnos con todo esto, así que me alegra ver que ya no piensas tan mal de ella.

—No se trata de si pienso mal de ella o no, Emmett. Se ha prestado voluntaria para arreglar lo que yo deshice. Supongo que es buena persona.

—Y quiere a Edward —apostillé.

—Sí, claro. Además, creo que también tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarle a ella… por querer ayudarnos.

—A Bella no le pasará nada, igual que a Alice y a Edward. No te preocupes por eso, por favor.

Intenté hacerla entrar en razón debido a que yo confiaba plenamente en las posibilidades de mi hermana. Aunque no podía evitar sentir cierto malestar al pensar en el enorme pesimismo de Carlisle y sus "pocas probabilidades". Qué demonios, los Volturi no iban a poder con mis hermanos.

Hice rechinar los dientes en cuanto pensé en aquellos vampiros.

Por primera vez desde hacía horas, Rosalie se empezó a girar hacia mi lado. La solté para que le fuera más fácil. Cuando terminó, se quedó frente a mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Y yo me perdí en ellos, en las profundidades de aquellos dulces y al mismo tiempo desafiantes ojos dorados. Siempre me ocurría lo mismo, me producían una especie de demencia transitoria quizá, metiéndome de cabeza en un mundo distinto del que con total seguridad no querría salir nunca.

—¿Crees que me perdonará? —me preguntó, y yo fruncí el ceño. Había estado imaginando cosas geniales hasta hacía medio segundo.

—¿Quién? ¿Edward?

—Sí. ¿Crees que lo hará? —insistió.

—¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Es imposible resistirse a una de tus disculpas, nena.

—Imagino que también debería disculparme con Isabella. ¿Debo hacerlo?

—Estaría bien, sí. Pero por eso no te preocupes, créeme si te digo que Bella lo único que quiere es agradarte. No será un problema para ti.

Le acaricié la cara con mi mano derecha, deteniéndome a perfilarle la ceja con el pulgar, bajando después hasta la nariz y dibujando el contorno de su fino y delicado rostro al mismo tiempo que ella cerraba los ojos.

Horas después nos sobresaltó lo que parecía ser la alarma de un reloj. Los malditos relojes estaban por todas partes en aquella casa, joder. ¿Para qué los querían, si a nosotros nos daba igual el tiempo?

Entonces escuchamos lo que Esme y Carlisle estaban hablando varias habitaciones más allá: había amanecido en Volterra. Para eso habían programado la alarma del despertador, para que les avisara de la hora en la que comenzaba el día en aquella ciudad italiana. Acababa de comenzar nuestra cuenta atrás personal.

Sentí que Rosalie empezaba a temblar de manera leve pero compulsiva, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que prácticamente no me había planteado las verdaderas posibilidades de todo aquello. No lo había pensado con claridad. Había preferido concentrarme en mi ángel y su angustia en vez de en el peligro que corrían mis hermanos. Tenían pocas probabilidades de salir con vida de aquella ciudad y yo no había podido correr a ayudarles. Ese pensamiento comenzaba a carcomerme la cabeza.

A ratos, Esme venía a hacernos una visita, pero Rosalie me obligaba a no dejarla pasar; no quería que la viera en ese estado y tampoco deseaba tener más dolor a su alrededor.

Fue así como me enteré de algunas de las teorías que Jasper barajaba, entre ellas el que Edward decidiera hacer de faro por la plaza mayor de Volterra. Fue curioso, porque ninguno pensamos que finalmente se fuera a decantar por aquella versión.

El tiempo pasaba y ningún tipo de información sobre los extraviados nos llegaba por ninguna parte. Absolutamente ninguna. Se notaba la tensión en el aire, sobre todo cuando bajé un par de minutos a ver cómo estaban los demás, arriesgándome a dejar sola a mi mujer. Incluso sopesé la idea de pedirle a Jasper que subiera a tranquilizarla de nuevo, a lo que seguramente se negaría, pero preferí no molestarle de su retiro en un rincón de la casa.

Empezaba a ponerme nervioso, muy nervioso. No podría aguantarlo más. Quedaban pocas horas para que llegara el crepúsculo en Italia y seguíamos sin saber nada.

Rosalie ya no hablaba.

Creo recordar que, inclusive, me cargué alguna silla, pero yo no tenía la culpa de que la madera fuera tan frágil. Ya les regalaría algo por el destrozo a Tanya y los demás.

Volví a acercarme a Rosalie, que se había sentado al borde de la cama, mirando, de nuevo, hacia ninguna parte. Quién sabía todo lo que debía de estar recorriendo su preciosa cabecita. Me habría gustado saberlo para poder ayudarla y hacerle olvidar todo.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando escuchamos el sonido de un teléfono en el piso de abajo. Ambos giramos el cuello al mismo tiempo y vi que el pecho de mi esposa subía y bajaba de manera acelerada, _demasiado_ acelerada.

Salimos corriendo a la vez hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando llegamos abajo vimos que Esme y Carlisle estaban abrazados, pero por la tensión que sufríamos ni siquiera fuimos capaces de saber si por la alegría o por la tristeza. Jasper hablaba por teléfono.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Rosalie, ansiosa. Los dos nos acercamos hasta ellos.

—Es Alice —contestó Carlisle, ante la evidente emoción de Esme—, están a salvo. Los tres.

Rosalie se llevó el dorso superior de la mano a la boca y empezó a convulsionarse, como si estuviera llorando por la emoción. Después se tapó la cara con ambas manos y la agarré para atraparla en un enorme abrazo.

A salvo, todos estaban a salvo. Y no me refería únicamente a Edward, Alice y Bella, sino también a todos nosotros. Sobre todo mi mujer. Mi pequeño ángel estaba a salvo de lo que la culpa y el remordimiento estaban haciendo con ella. Por fin.

No pude más que echarme a reír.

Tras recibir la llamada de Alice, todo fue infinitamente mejor: el terror de aquellos dos días desapareció y todo volvió a ser como antes. Bueno, todo no, Rosalie continuaba asustada. Consideré que tenía miedo de lo que Edward pudiera llegar a decirle cuando fuéramos a recogerles. No obstante, al menos ya no estaba tan mal, porque hubo varios momentos en los que verdaderamente llegué a pensar que se derrumbaría por completo y jamás podría volver a recuperarla. Eso me hizo sufrir, pero más por ella que por mí mismo.

Decidimos salir hacia Seattle demasiado pronto; yo ya estaba harto de Alaska. Necesitaba alejarme de ese lugar. No pasamos por Forks antes, así que allí mismo alquilamos un par de coches y dimos bastantes vueltas por el lugar para matar el rato.

Hasta que llegó la hora en la que se suponía que aterrizaría su avión, que fue cuando nos acercamos al aeropuerto. No había demasiada gente, así que pudimos aparcar en seguida y muy cerca de la salida.

Avisaron por megafonía de que iba a llegar el vuelo. Todos nos preparamos y fue cuando noté el nerviosismo de Rosalie. Hacía rato que no había dicho nada, ya que probablemente estaría preparando lo que le diría a Edward.

Carlisle y Esme nos preguntaron si queríamos ir con ellos a la entrada, pero preferimos permanecer allí junto al coche. A mí me daba igual, si bien Rosalie deseaba quedarse esperando, así que decidí que yo también.

Le di un par de golpecitos en el hombro y conseguí que me sonriera. Ya era hora. Después le di un beso en la coronilla para recostarme inmediatamente sobre el sedán negro.

A lo lejos vi que llegaban los tres extraviados y mi cuerpo se llenó de alegría como hacía meses que no me pasaba. Estábamos todos juntos, otra vez.

Vi cómo les recibían y Esme les decía algo, incluso atisbé cierto comentario de mi hermano que preferí, sinceramente, pasar por alto. No era el momento, lo único que quería era que regresáramos a casa y todo volviera a ser como antes. Tampoco quise prestar atención a la mirada que lanzó hacia mi esposa.

Enseguida llegaron hasta nosotros Edward y Bella. También me alegraba de verla a ella, aunque no parecía demasiado despierta.

—_Bienvenido a casa. Y no vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más, capullo_ —pensé, para que sólo Edward lo escuchara.

Rosalie y yo nos metimos en los asientos delanteros del sedán. Yo conducía; me hacía ilusión y Rose no se opuso, pues prefería no tener algo en lo que concentrarse en esos momentos. Tenía otra cosa que hacer. Algo en lo que había estado pensando desde hacía horas y horas.

Arranqué suavemente el motor.

—Edward —comenzó Rosalie, a mi lado.

—Ya sé —inquirió mi hermano, bastante brusco.

—_No te pases con ella, por_ _favor_ —pensé. Al mismo tiempo trataba de no recordar lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas, por expreso deseo de Rosalie que no deseaba implorar lástima de nadie y menos de Edward.

—¿Bella? —seguía insistiendo, ella lo intentaba. Lo intentaba con ganas aunque le costara, y eso me hacía feliz. Ella lo sabía.

—¿Sí, Rosalie?

—Lo siento muchísimo, Bella. Me he sentido fatal con todo esto y te agradezco un montón que hayas tenido el valor de ir a salvar a mi hermano después de todo lo que hice. Por favor, dime que me perdonas.

Me sentía orgulloso de ella. Puede que no fuera la mejor disculpa del siglo, pero yo sabía que lo decía de corazón y aunque para ella fuera algo complicado, lo dijo de todos modos. Hacía horas que incluso era consciente de que su impresión al respecto de Bella había cambiado ligeramente, ya no la veía igual que antes y la tenía en mayor consideración. Después de todo, gracias a ella Edward estaba a salvo y había regresado con nosotros. Y por encima de todo, yo sabía que eso era lo que Rose deseaba.

—Por supuesto, Rosalie. No ha sido culpa tuya en absoluto. Fui yo la que saltó del maldito acantilado. Claro que te perdono.

Antes de aquello no había tenido ninguna duda en lo referente a que Bella fuese a perdonarla, del mismo modo que lo habíamos hecho los demás, pero aún así me sentí aliviado de alguna forma. Y porque deseaba que no hubiera guerras entre nosotros. No quería que mi mujer volviera a salir escaldada de una de ellas.

—No vale hasta que recupere la conciencia, Rose —bromeó Edward, haciéndome sonreír.

Mi hermano había vuelto y todos estábamos contentos. Esa era mi concepción de un mundo perfecto, totalmente idílico para mí y mi precioso ángel.

Pronto me di cuenta de que a mi lado Rosalie ya estaba más calmada y también sabía que estaría feliz. Sin desviar la vista de la carretera le acaricié la mejilla y ella me agarró la mano. Para qué quería usar las dos manos al volante si podía sólo con una. Y después me puse a bromear con Edward en mis pensamientos, aunque fuera de manera unilateral puesto que él estaba más concentrado en cuidar a su pequeña muñequita.

-.-.-

_**N/A**_: _vale, hasta aquí ha llegado esto, lol. __No creo que haga falta decir que todo el diálogo final no es obra mía, es de Meyer y bla blá. No estaba segura de si introducir también esa escena, pero pensé que era el cierre perfecto para todo lo demás y resultaba interesante verlo desde la perspectiva de Emmett. _

_Espero que os haya gustado, porque a mí me encantó escribirlo, la verdad. A pesar de que hubiera momentos complicados, es uno de los fics que más me ha gustado escribir. _

_No os cortéis, quiero saber lo que os ha parecido :)._


End file.
